Svipdag le malchanceux
by Anahissa
Summary: Ou comment la déesse Freyja s'est pécho son mec. Histoire qui raconte la vie du type que personne ne connaissait.


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure en fait. Voici une nouvelle histoire que je viens d'écrire, elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques années déjà. J'étais souvent fascinée par la mythologie germanique, qui est assez compliquée à comprendre à vrai dire, mais après beaucoup de recherche, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite histoire afin de faire découvrir un autre aspect de ce monde bien différent de ce que Marvel nous dépeint. J'ai dû laisser libre court à quelques interprétations et quelques modifications car cette mythologie est assez compliquée. Un même dieu possède différents prénoms et différentes apparences que quelques fois pour faire l'arbre généalogique, cela devient un peu galère. Ce chapitre est le prologue, qui explique peu à peu mon interprétation de cette croyance.**

 **Je suis une adepte de l'humour donc il y en aura forcément mais il y aura aussi du drame, je le préviens tout de suite. Les deux genres vont se mélanger, j'espère que cela ne va pas faire paradoxal, merci de le dire si c'est le cas.**

 **Il n'y a pas de disclaimer étant donné que les personnages proviennent directement de la mythologie et ne sont inspirés d'aucune oeuvre. Les personnages sont libres d'être exploités si vous le voulez, mais pas l'histoire elle-même.**

 **Je crois que j'ai fait assez de blabla.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 _ **Les aventures de Svipdag le malchanceux,**_

 _ **Ou comment Freyja s'est pécho son mec.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Tout commença dans un royaume lointain où la joie, la paix et la prospérité se joignaient les mains pour une ronde de joie sous l'air de la chanson « Le monde est petit ». Les fleurs fleurissaient et le soleil de ses rayons rayonnait tandis qu'au loin le vent soufflait et l'eau des rivières mouillait.

Dans ce royaume très très très, extrêmement très lointain, il y avait un roi et une reine qui…

BON CA SUFFIT CETTE MASCARADE ! C'est quoi ce début d'histoire fait pour un nouveau film de Barbie ? C'est pas marqué Pinky World ici !

Bon on la refait. Dans ce royaume…ARGH ! Enlevez-moi ce script de mes mains sinon je fais un malheur !

Pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut remonter au début du monde, ou plutôt des neuf mondes, ceux de la mythologie nordique ( nan sans blague vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Les Grecs ? Ils n'ont toujours pas compris le principe d'un pantalon, consternant pour une civilisation qui a vu naître Archimède). L'arbre Yggdrasil n'était alors qu'une jeune pousse verte et Midgard, notre bonne vieille planète, n'existait pas. Il existait, tout en bas de l'arbre, deux mondes : celui de Nilfheim, le monde de la glace (non pas cette glace là que vous prenez quand il fait chaud, non celle pour faire des igloos, oui celle-ci) et Muspellheim, le monde du feu, il faisait si chaud là-bas que même le volcan du Mordor aurait pali de jalousie ou plutôt craché de lave à outrance face à cela, ouais parce qu'un volcan ne pâlit pas à moins que… Enfin bref, et au milieu de ces deux mondes il y avait un gros trou, énorme, qui représentait le néant c'était le Ginnungagap. Un jour ces deux mondes entrèrent en collision et de cette collision naquirent le premier géant, Ymir, qui était si grand que ses pieds touchait le sommet d'Yggdrasil, et une vache. Oui vous avez bien entendu, une vache, comme créature primordiale j'ai vu mieux mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on peut, elle s'appelait Audhumla, joli prénom pour une vache n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bon, passons, Ymir se nourrit de la vache et engendra les premiers géants qui sortirent de ses pieds et de ses aisselles, non ce n'est pas un film d'horreur, ne vous enfuyez pas ! ouf ! La vache quant à elle, lécha de la glace et sortit de cette glace un homme répondant au doux nom de Buri, cet homme souffla et de son souffle naquit Bor, le premier dieu. Bor comme tout homme qui se respecte se chercha une femme et la trouva, c'était la géante Bestla, elle avait d'ailleurs un frère Mimir qui passait son temps à geindre et à philosopher sur tout et n'importe quoi, résultat : il termina la tête coupée sur un puit à raconter ses salades à tous ceux qu'il croisait.

Hum ! hum ! Passons sinon on n'en viendra jamais à l'histoire la plus importante, c'est-à-dire la mienne si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris. Bor et Bestla eurent trois gosses, ouais je sais ils vont vite en besogne, le nom des trois gamins étaient Lodur, Odin et Hoenir. Ils sont dans cet ordre là si je me souviens bien, de toute façon Odin a toujours était au milieu et au centre de toutes les attentions. Un jour les trois gosses décidèrent de buter Ymir pour une question de tapage nocturne si mes souvenirs sont bons, ou alors peut-être parce qu'ils trouvèrent qu'Ymir était un tyran. J'en reste à ma première proposition, c'est la plus plausible. Enfin bref, Ymir tué, ils se rendirent compte que son corps servirait bien à quelque chose et ce fut le cas, pas de gâchis chez nous ! Ils firent de sa chair la terre, de son sang la mer, de son squelette les montagnes, de ses cheveux les forêts, des dents les pierres (j'imagine même pas la dentition) et enfin de son crâne le ciel. Vous vivez bel et bien sur un cadavre, arrêtez avec ses mines de déterrés ! J'adore le jeu de mots ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Et mer** … Surtout que les nains sont à la base les larves qui rongèrent sa chair. Sympa comme histoire hein ?

Mais dans ce fabuleux carnage, il y avait un léger hic, un très léger : le sang d'Ymir noya tous les géants à l'exception de deux, un homme et une femme pas très contents que leur famille toute entière soit morte, à côté les Uchiha c'est de la gnognotte. Et c'est ainsi que commença la guerre entre les dieux et les géants. Pour protéger la Terre et empêcher toute invasion venue de Jotunheim, le monde des géants, les dieux construisirent un rempart autour de Midgard fait des cils d'Ymir. Je vous ai dit qu'on ne fait jamais de gâchis chez nous ! C'est nous qui avons inventé le recyclage !

Les dieux se divisèrent en trois clans respectifs, chaque frère était un fondateur de ce clan. Hoenir fonda le clan des Vanirs, qui s'établirent dans un nouveau monde : Vanaheim. Leur tâche principale et unique : la nature. Plus écolos qu'eux tu meurs, ils ont même écrits une hymne sur ça, vous avez un problème avec les pétunias dans votre jardin, demandez-leur ! Mais le mot nature est assez vague, car dans nature on peut aussi y faire entrer procréation, c'est les dieux du sexe, que ce soit animal, végétal ou même humain. Si vous n'arrivez pas à faire un gosse, c'est de leur faute. Ils sont plutôt du genre pacifique, comme leur fondateur en fait.

Odin, lui, fonda le clan des Aesirs, c'était un clan de guerrier, basé strictement sur un but bien précis : buter les géants. Après tout c'était l'idée d'Odin de buter Ymir, Lodur a un jour dit que les idées de son frère n'apportait que la poisse à tout le monde, et justement ce jour-là Odin ramena un nouveau pote répondant au nom de Loki à la maison, de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. De part leur statut de guerriers, plus policiers que guerriers en fait, les Aesirs vivent dans le monde le plus haut, top level 9, Asgard, Godheim, tous ces noms correspondent à leur monde (franchement on dirait que je parle d'un jeu vidéo).

Et enfin vient le dernier clan, celui des Alfars, celui fondé par Lodur qui se divisent en deux groupes, les Alfars tout court et les Svartalfars. Une différence ? Franchement aucune, juste que Svartalfarheim se situe juste à côté de Jotunheim et qu'ils sont un tout petit peu sanglants à cause de cela. Alfarheim est juste au-dessus de Svartalfarheim. Vous connaissez les légendes qui disent que les elfes sont descendants des étoiles ? Et bien c'est archi faux ! Nous sommes des étoiles. Si Hoenir représente la terre et tout ce qui va avec alors que Lodur représente le ciel, l'esprit, on passe notre temps à réfléchir, créer, concevoir, surtout pour les Alfes noirs, réputés pour hanter vos cauchemars. Quoi ? J'ai bien dit qu'ils étaient un peu sanglants, je vous ai prévenu ! On nous confond beaucoup avec les nains, et franchement ça ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid, on se confond nous-mêmes avec eux, leur demeure est la même que chez nous : Svartalfarheim, même si c'est dans les mines de Nidavellir qu'ils habitent. Parfois on nous confond avec les Vanirs, nous sommes aussi des dieux de la fertilité car si une plante à besoin d'eau et de terre pour se nourrir, il lui faut aussi de la lumière et ça on peut lui en procurer puisque nous ne sommes constitués que de lumière. Si jamais tu me rencontres, mets tes lunettes de soleil si tu ne veux pas terminer aveugle.

Tiens en parlant de moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, quel étourdi ! Je me nomme Svipdag, j'ai d'autres noms comme Hotharus chez les Romains, Hermod et Odur chez les Aesir ou encore Eric dans d'autres légendes, ma femme adore m'appeler Raito et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, je sais que je suis lumineux mais pourquoi le prononcer à la japonaise ?

Je suis né je ne sais pas quand mais suffisamment longtemps pour que je sois le grand-père de ton grand-père.

Mon père se nomme Egil, ou Örvandil, peu importe, et ma mère Groa. Mon père a deux frères, l'aîné Slagfin et le dernier Völund. Ils ont tous les trois une particularité qui les différencient des autres Alfars, ils sont à moitié géants, ce qui fait que quelques fois quand ils sont en colère ils se changent en géants, en particulier mon oncle Völund qu'on surnomme Thiassi. Leur grand-père, le géant du vent Geirröd était un redoutable forgeron, et eux-mêmes en devinrent en plus d'être chasseurs dans leur jour de détente. On les connait surtout comme les fils d'Ivaldi, mon grand-père elfe qui épousa en seconde noce la géante Greip. Je vous laisse faire mon arbre généalogique. A un moment donné les trois frères décidèrent de vivre à Midgard et c'est sur Terre que je naquis. D'après ma mère j'étais un bébé silencieux qui passait son temps à dormir et c'est encore le cas, ma femme me fait toujours ce reproche, en plus de me reprocher de toujours partir en vadrouille, pas ma faute si on m'envoie toujours au loin pour faire les basses besognes, sérieux ! Sans moi Frey serait toujours en train de se lamenter sur Gerd.

Je suis un elfe, mon père est un elfe noir et ma mère une elfe des lumières. Physiquement je peux changer d'apparence à volonté et cacher ma présence, ce qui explique pourquoi ma femme n'arrive jamais à me retrouver. Malgré tout j'ai une apparence que j'utilise beaucoup, des cheveux noirs comme mon père et des yeux dorés comme ma mère, mon teint reflète une légère lueur dorée. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de parler comme ma femme. Eurgh ! Freyja sors de ce corps !

Ma vie aurait pu être celle d'un elfe normal, j'aurais pu terminer chasseur comme ma cousine Skadi, ou même forgeron comme mon oncle mais non il a fallu que le destin en choisisse autrement. Parfois j'ai envie d'étrangler les Norns à cause de cela, ces vieilles femmes qui s'amusent à faire une tapisserie de nos destins, tissent-elles aussi le leur ? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Mon enfance se passa entre le monde des elfes et le monde des humains. Mon père Egil passait son temps à Svartalfheim pour protéger la frontière qui les séparait des géants, et les empêcher d'entrer à Midgard, c'est là-bas qu'il fit la rencontre d'oncle Thor, qui passait souvent nous voir, il prit sous son aile l'un de mes frères Thialfe et adopta mon demi-frère Ullr. Malgré toute cette amitié, c'est l'un de ceux qui causa le plus de tort à notre famille.

A un moment donné, les Vanir et les Aesir ne s'entendirent pas sur certains sujets et procédèrent à certains échanges de dieux Njörd le dieu de la mer et ses enfants Frey et Freyja devinrent Aesir tandis que Mimir rejoignit les Vanir, il termina la tête tranchée. Lorsque Frey eut sa première dent, il fut offert Alfheim et adopté par mon oncle Völund et ses frères, pour renforcer les liens entre les trois clans, un Vanir devenu Aesir adopté par les Alfars. Une alliance de choix et un avantage pour les Alfars pour faire pression si jamais une guerre se déclarait, car les géants n'étaient pas les seuls ennemis, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas tous des ennemis, regardez Aegir, le géant de la mer qui passe son temps à inviter les Aesirs chez lui pour qu'ils puissent goûter les bons plats de sa femme Ràn. Quand je pense que c'est mon aïeul… Je grandis avec Frey qui devint en quelque sorte mon meilleur ami, sa sœur nous joignait quelques fois dans nos escapades. A cette époque elle était toute timide, dure de l'imaginer en tant que déesse de la Mort et de la Guerre en plus des autres attributions qu'elle possédait, elle était aussi une déesse de la Magie, de l'Amour, de la Beauté, de la Divination, et de la Fertilité.

Mon oncle Völund à cette époque, prit de plus en plus d'importance en tant que forgeron, de tous les fils d'Ivaldi, il était le plus doué, il forgea les pommes de l'immortalité que ma tante Idunn garde toujours. Ils eurent deux enfants ensembles Heimir et Skadi, des deux cousins, c'était Heimir que je préférais, au moins il ne te prenait pas pour une cible à chaque fois qu'il te voyait au contraire de Skadi. Les filles sont toutes galères mais elle, elle était au niveau le plus haut, surtout son côté sadique qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Son frère à côté ressemblait à un ange, par contre faites attention à vos poches quand vous le croiser, vous risqueriez de perdre ce que vous aviez dedans. Il aime voler en plus de se battre, l'une de ses capacités est de se faire pousser autant de bras qu'il le veut, il a un côté géant très prononcé, mais son côté roublard vient des elfes, je le sais, j'en suis un.

Oncle Völund eut une renommée encore plus importante qu'avant, si bien qu'il devint une légende, c'était le dieu de la forge chez certains. Un jour ma tante Sif, la demi-sœur de ma mère et de mon père, le père de Sif est Ivaldi et sa mère Sunna, ma grand-mère maternelle, mes parents sont cousins germains mais c'est trop long à expliquer sachez que si les Aesir ont horreur de l'inceste, les Vanir et les Alfars eux s'en fichent, enfin bref où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Ma tante Sif fut invitée chez les Aesir pour un banquet et elle dormit chez eux, le lendemain, sa chevelure dorée disparut, elle voulut s'en aller en tempêtant contre le manque d'hospitalité des Aesir quand Thor la retint et se mit à chercher le coupable, il fut bien évidemment trouvé en la personne de Loki. Ce dernier avait encore fait l'une de ses farces idiotes, un véritable gamin je vous jure. Et pour réparer son erreur, il fut envoyé chez les frères de Sif, qui lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle décidèrent de lui fabriquer une chevelure en or, et pour montrer que tout était pardonné, décidèrent de fabriquer une lance pour Odin qui atteint toujours sa cible et un bateau pour Frey qui voyagerait partout et pouvait être rangé dans une bourse. Tous ces trésors étaient un gage d'amitié. Mais il fallut que Loki se mêle encore de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il fit un pari avec deux nains Brokk et Sindri que les cadeaux des fils d'Ivaldi seraient meilleurs que les leurs. Vexés dans leur amour propre, ils tinrent le pari et gagnèrent grâce au marteau qu'ils forgèrent pour Thor : Mjöllnir.

Or s'il y a bien une chose dont mon oncle a horreur c'est du mensonge et du dénigrement, en faisant ce pari à leur insu, c'était à la fois un acte de trahison, et d'humiliation. S'il n'y avait eu que cela peut-être qu'ils auraient pu s'arranger, Sindri était celui qui avait enseigné l'art de la forge à mon oncle, entre forgerons, il arrive qu'il y ait une certaine rivalité qu'on entretenait pour faire en sorte de créer quelque chose de plus beau encore.

Non, c'était plus grave que cela, l'annonce de la mort de mon grand-père. Ivaldi gardait le breuvage Byrgir chez lui, et par pur désir de convoitise, Odin le lui vola et le tua. Odin n'était pas le dieu de la traîtrise et de la cruauté pour rien.

Et pour renforcer encore plus cet acte de trahison, un mariage à l'insu de tous s'annonça, celui de ma tante Idunn et de Bragi, Ase de la poésie et fils d'Odin. Les Aesir convoitaient les pommes de l'immortalité. Vous dites qu'Idunn est déjà mariée, c'est vrai mais la polygamie et le divorce existent chez nous.

Mon père et ses frères déclarèrent la guerre aux Aesirs et pour premier acte de guerre, abandonnèrent la protection de la frontière qui empêchait les géants d'entrer à Midgard. On avait offert les humains sur un plateau d'argent à ceux dont le nom signifie mangeurs d'hommes : Jotun. Les créations d'Odin et de ses frères allaient souffrir mais peu importait, dans une guerre il faut toujours qu'il y ait des victimes innocentes. Njörd tenta d'adoucir les tensions mais il n'en fut rien, il se proposa même de devenir l'époux de Skadi quand elle sera grande, bonne chance pour lui, mon oncle tua ses messagers et envoya son fils Frey vivre chez Beli le Hurleur, un géant qui fonda un énorme clan, tous les membres avaient des têtes semblables à des loups. Mon père partit rejoindre son frère et creva les yeux d'Hödur, le frère jumeau de Baldr, dieu des Ténèbres et de l'Hiver, et fils d'Odin. C'était un message significatif, ce que tu m'as pris, je te le reprendrai.

Pendant ce temps-là, ma mère et moi restèrent à Midgard, chez mon grand-père maternel Sigtrygg. Elle ne le montrait pas mais l'absence de mon père l'affectait énormément, lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux gardait une image terne comme une couche d'or sur un métal qui s'efface peu à peu, sa lumière si étincelante autrefois semblait presque éteinte. Lorsque je voyais les traces rouges sur son visage, je comprenais et j'essayais à tout prix d'être le fils parfait pour elle. Ma mère Groa était une femme d'une grande beauté, c'était le genre de femme qui t'apaisait d'un seul de ses sourires, sa voix était comme une caresse et ses yeux semblaient te regarder comme si tu étais la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, on se perdait dans son regard, on voulait s'y plonger. Elle avait une longue chevelure lumineuse semblable à de l'or blanc qui étincelait de mille feux. J'adorais quand ma mère riait, son rire effaçait toutes les craintes qu'on pouvait avoir, petit, elle m'encerclait dans ses bras, et me serrait très fort, puis pensant que je dormais se mettait à appeler mon père tout bas, des larmes s'écoulant sur son visage. Le lendemain on ne voyait plus rien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle gardait toujours ses problèmes pour elle, voulait se montrer en tant que mère forte, mais au fond d'elle-même il y avait cette fragilité qu'elle ne cessait de cacher.

Très vite le froid s'empara de Midgard, mon père était devenu un géant désormais et oncle Völund ne se faisait plus qu'appeler Thiassi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'appris la mort de mon arrière grand-père Geirröd, Thor l'avait tué tout comme ma grand-mère Greip et sa sœur Gnalp. Ce jour-là, grand-père Sigtrygg était parti chercher des nouvelles de père, et ma mère et moi décidèrent de sortir. Ma mère voulait oublier ce qui était en train de se passer. Les suivantes de ma mère l'accompagnaient, nous primes le même chemin dans la forêt. Un calme résonnait au milieu des chants des oiseaux. J'en venais à m'ennuyer, je voulus parler mais dès que je vis ma mère, je compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre, jamais je n'avais vu son visage aussi paisible depuis le départ de mon père. Ma mère était une déesse de la végétation, être au milieu de la nature lui apportait un semblant de paix et je ne voulais pas lui gâcher cela. C'est là que je le vis, accompagné de soldats, fauché sur un canasson, il avait tout l'air du héros sorti d'un conte de fée. Il était grand, blond, et le visage aimable, pourtant je me méfiais de lui. Son regard ne faisait que river sur ma mère, je haïssais ce regard et je le hais toujours.

-Halte ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour que ses compagnons s'arrêtent eux aussi. Puis il se mit à avancer vers ma mère sur son cheval, le cheval de mère se mit à hennir brusquement.

-Tout doux mon beau ! s'exclama-t-il encore.

-C' est une femelle ! lançai-je sarcastiquement. Maman me lança un regard de reproche, mais je n'y pouvais rien si ce type était idiot, je le lui dis par télépathie comme nous autres elfes savent le faire.

-Vous êtes des elfes n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, son regard passant sur chaque visage d'entre nous, nous dévisageant, à part moi, il n'y avait que des femmes parmi nous, celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus inquiètes par ailleurs.

L'homme s'approcha encore plus de ma mère et lui prit une mèche de cheveux, la mettant derrière son oreille, révélant la pointe qui s'y cachait.

-Oui vous êtes bien des elfes, souffla-t-il, en soulevant sa cape pour révéler son épée.

Un moment de tension s'installa avant que brusquement tous les arbres de la forêt se mirent à bouger, leurs branches attrapant un à un les soldats, tordant leurs membres, les écartelant dans de sombres giclées de sang. Le regard de ma mère était devenu froid et indifférent, c'était son pouvoir qui était la cause de ce massacre. Il y eut des hurlements, du sang atterrit sur mon visage statufié, ma vision devenait floue à cause de ce liquide poisseux qui dégoulinait sur ma face. J'entendis ma mère ordonner aux autres de s'enfuir, qu'elle allait les retenir quand soudain il y eut un grand éclair détruisant la végétation tout autour d'elle. Je me sentis expulsé de ma selle, ma tête cogna une pierre, une douleur atroce me lança. Lorsque je levai la tête pour voir ce qui s'était passé, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Cet homme, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un monstre. Ma mère se balançait dans le vide, le visage blême tandis qu'autour de nous se trouvait les corps sans vie des suivantes. L'homme la tenait par la gorge, des éclairs jaillissant de son corps, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux la déshabillaient du regard. Je sentis une rage sourde s'emparer de moi, un cri s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je me précipitai vers lui, mon poignard à la main. Je m'approchai de lui, il était de plus en plus proche je voyais son côté découvert, je souris en pensant que j'allai enfin l'avoir, mais une main me bloqua. Je levai les yeux, son sourire s'intensifia, il leva la jambe et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, je me retrouvai propulser vingt mètres plus loin. L'un de mes bras se cassa sur le coup, je n'en fis rien, j'étais trop énervé pour y penser, un humain de cinq ans aurait succombé sous le choc mais j'étais un alfar, je levai les yeux une nouvelle fois vers l'homme, ma mère que je pensais morte était là et me regardait, me suppliant de fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas.

-AAAHHH !

Je m'étais élancé sur lui une fois de plus.

-SVIPDAG !

'CRAC !'

Je sentis mes côtes craquer sous le coup, je tombai par terre à plat ventre, malgré tout je tentai de me relever, combattant contre l'inconscience qui me prenait petit à petit.

-NON ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie !

-Tais-toi femme ! Vous allez venir avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non. Tant qu'à toi le môme, j'espère que ton comportement changera. J'ai horreur des gens qui me désobéissent.

Je levai péniblement la tête, le sang m'aveuglant, même si je voyais toujours ce maudit sourire, je sentis le goût métallique de mon sang se mélanger à celui de la terre. Maintenant vous savez d'où vient l'expression mordre la poussière. Je lui lançai un regard chargé de haine. Utilisant les dernières forces qui me restaient avant de succomber, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire le mot de ma pensée.

'Crève !'

J'appris ensuite que cet homme s'appelait Halfdan, un fils de Thor, c'était ce dernier qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir pour nous vaincre. Les Aesirs avaient encore frappé. Il avait tué ce jour-là mon grand-père Sigtrygg et cherchait sa fille afin de la prendre en otage, je faisais aussi partie du lot. On nous installa près du donjon, ils avaient aménagés des appartements exprès pour nous. Ils avaient du prévoir leur coup en avance. L'une de mes tantes Signe-Alveig, était aussi là. Je n'aime pas parler de cet épisode de ma vie. Un an après notre capture, ma mère mit au monde mon demi-frère Gudhorm et mon cousin Hadding naquit le même jour. Ma tante avait épousé cet homme. Des deux femmes, aucune ne s'occupait des enfants, c'était moi qui faisais tout, leur père m'ignorait et je préférais mieux que ce soit le cas. Ce sal*** savait frapper.

J'avais découvert un soir, un passage secret qui menait à une salle d'entraînement, la nuit je venais m'y entraîner car je savais ce qu'il se passerait lorsque je serai grand et malheureusement sans aucune nouvelle de mes autres cousins, je ne savais ce qu'il se passait, je serai probablement le seul peut-être mais l'honneur du clan pesait sur mes épaules. Il y avait ce qu'on appelle la vengeance du sang par le sang, une loi inviolable qui avait mené la guerre des géants contre les dieux. Cette loi dictait que si une personne de ta famille avait été tuée, tout membre de la famille se devait de la venger, que ce soit sur le meurtrier ou son descendant.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me demandais pourquoi cette loi existait, en regardant Gudhorm et Hadding, cette règle me paraissait si stupide et si risible. Si je tuais leur père, ces derniers n'auraient que d'autre choix que de me tuer. Gudhorm, pouvait être épargné mais pas Hadding, des enfants nés d'un viol obligés à devenir des meurtriers. J'en avais la nausée rien que d'y penser, lorsqu'ils furent capables de marcher, Halfdan décida qu'il était temps qu'ils soient séparés de moi. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il se passerait lorsque je grandirai mais il tâchait de l'ignorer, je ne savais pas si c'était par pitié ou pour autre chose. Je ne le haïssais pas moins pour autant. C'était à cause de lui que ma mère était de plus en plus malade, et commençait à s'éteindre, sa lumière devenait fade, si fade qu'un jour Halfdan décida de nous laisser partir. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Ce jour-là, je n'en crus pas notre chance, je m'empressai d'organiser nos affaires et d'enfin partir de cet enfer. Ma mère était de plus en plus terne et ne cessait de murmurer le nom de mon père dans son sommeil, j'espérais à cette époque que quitter la forteresse lui permettrait de guérir.

J'étais un idiot.

Mon seul regret en quittant le château, ce fut de laisser Gudhorm et Hadding derrière moi, la prochaine fois que je les reverrai, ce sera sur un champ de bataille. Halfdan nous donna deux chevaux pour que nous puissions faire bonne route. A un moment donné, j'y cru lire du regret dans son regard, était-ce par remord qu'il nous les donna ? Je l'ignore. On retournait à Alfarheim.

La guerre faisait toujours rage par delà les murs de sa forteresse, les géants faisaient d'énormes dégâts, et les Aesirs passaient leur temps à les repousser pour éviter l'extinction de l'humanité. Déjà cinq ans qu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul été depuis la disparition de Frey. Ses pouvoirs affectaient le temps, c'était lui qui contrôlait la pluie et le beau temps, d'ailleurs en y pensant mes propres pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés, je savais manipuler les runes, me battre mains nues et armé, contrôler la poussée des plantes, créer tout ce qui me passe par la pensée comme tout elfe qui se respecte, mais rien ne me distinguait des autres. Certains dieux découvraient leurs spécialités beaucoup plus tard dans leur vie éternelle, c'était pour cela que beaucoup de dieux partageaient les mêmes attributs. Thor était aussi un dieu du feu, tout comme Loki en plus d'être un dieu des pluies fertiles comme Frey. Pourtant je savais que ma lumière était plus brillante que les autres, c'était certainement dû à ma grand-mère Sunna, que vous appelez communément le Soleil.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre demeure, nous ne fûmes accueillit que par le silence pesant d'une maison désertée depuis des années. Je fis descendre ma mère de cheval, celle-ci n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes désormais. Les jours continuèrent ainsi, moi à son chevet, essayant tous les sorts de soin que je connaissais, le peu que mon oncle Slagfin, un expert en médecine, m'avait enseigné avant de partir. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Et continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, espérant sans doute que père revienne.

Lorsque je sortais, je ne croisais que peu d'elfes, certains avaient décidé de joindre la guerre aux côtés des géants, d'autres préféraient rester neutres, nous étions un énorme clan, qui se divisait en plusieurs branches, les branches les plus éloignées préféraient se garder d'intervenir dans quel côté que ce soit, tandis que d'autres s'en donnait à cœur joie de prendre un parti différent. Il y avait un conflit interne au sein même du clan. Ceux qui étaient pour les Aesirs avaient surtout peur des représailles qu'ils risquaient de recevoir s'ils les affrontaient, tandis que ceux qui avaient pris le parti de mon père l'avait fait pour l'honneur du clan. Les nains les avaient rejoints sur ce coup-là, beaucoup de nains s'étaient mariés au sein des Alfars, c'était pour cela que l'on nous confondait souvent avec eux, et eux-aussi en avaient assez de l'arrogance des Aesirs. Ces derniers ne cessaient de dicter leurs lois, prétextant vouloir le bien de tous mais ne causant que du tors à tous. Thor tuait des géants innocents, était-il jugé pour ces crimes ? Non. Notre clan n'avait cessé de défendre les humains contre les Jotuns, nous leur avions enseigné l'art de la forge pour qu'ils puissent se protéger des bêtes, nous avions offert des cadeaux aux Aesirs sans rien demander en retour. Qu'avons-nous reçu en retour ? Rien. Ils avaient beau faire pleuvoir leurs excuses, cela ne suffirait pas à ramener nos poches morts à cause d'eux, mon grand-père Ivaldi était mort juste par un simple caprice d'Odin. Ma mère avait été violée par le fils de Thor qui l'avait aidé à nous capturer. En ce moment même, elle mourait à petit feu et il n'y avait que moi pour m'occuper d'elle. J'avais neuf ans puta** !

J'aurais voulu pleurer si je le pouvais, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je maudissais ma propre faiblesse, il fallait que l'un de nous soit fort. Sinon, tout était foutu. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais vidé les larmes de mon corps, et ma voix elle-même était devenue sèche. A me voir dans le miroir, je me faisais peur à moi-même, je ne dormais jamais, trop de pensées m'occupait. Je passais mon temps à m'entraîner quand je savais que ma mère allait un peu mieux. Tirer à l'arc n'était plus un passe temps comme avant mais un simple réflexe, j'atteignais toujours ma cible à la perfection, je traquais les monstres comme si c'était du gibier. C'était devenu une habitude désormais que de lancer ma lance et qu'elle traverse leur tête, mon épée restait toujours aiguisée, je fabriquai mes armes et mes pièges moi-même. Mère restait alitée pendant ce temps-là, lorsqu'elle avait la force, elle arrivait à murmurer tout bas des vieilles anecdotes d'autrefois, lorsque mon père était là.

Un jour, lorsque je revins de la chasse, je les vis. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, l'une avait l'air forte et masculine, l'autre beaucoup plus petite et plus féminine. L'homme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, j'en fis tomber mon serpent des mers sur le coup. Il était là, la même chevelure noire dont j'avais héritée, la vieille barbe de trois jours qui piquait lorsqu'il voulait m'embrasser quand j'étais petit, et ses yeux reflétant toutes les lumières, et qui me regardaient avec hésitation. Il commença à s'approcher, il se pencha pour tendre la main vers mon visage, je reculai instinctivement. Il s'arrêta en voyant le geste, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer à ce moment-là.

-Svipdag, murmura-t-il tout doucement, c'est moi, c'est papa. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ses yeux me regardaient avec supplication, espérant sans doute que je réagisse, mais je n'en fis rien, je ne savais tout simplement pas comment réagir. L'autre silhouette s'avança, je reconnus tante Sif. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de mon père qui était toujours immobile, marqué par le rejet.

Les longs cheveux d'or de ma tante glissèrent sur le côté, ses yeux verts me regardaient avec curiosité, elle mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules avant de commencer à parler de sa voix calme.

-Bonjour Svipdag, c'est ta tante Sif, je sais que cela fait longtemps mais nous sommes revenus. D'autres de nos compagnons vont venir nous rejoindre ici. Est-ce que ta mère est là ? Nous avons besoin de lui parler.

A ces mots, je levai brusquement la tête que j'avais baissée, ruminant sans cesse les mêmes pensées qui me hantaient sans cesse.

-Mère se meurt, je doute que vous puissiez lui parler, répliquai-je froidement. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait à ma place.

Père pâlit à ces mots tandis que tante Sif recula, marquée par la froideur de ma voix, je ramassais mon serpent des mers entre temps et les dépassait, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Svipdag ! s'exclama père derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers lui, plusieurs sentiments inexpliqués entrant en conflit à l'intérieur de moi. Je dis alors ce que j'aurais voulu que mère dise à ma place.

-Bienvenue à la maison, père.


End file.
